


Desperate

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [27]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Vibrators, boys squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Soonyoung and Seokmin get punished by Wonwoo and Jihoon, but things end in an unexpected way
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: you mentioned in one of your fics that Hoshi and Dk are willing to bottom for Jihoon. Can you do a fic based of that please? I love to see top omegas and bottom alphas.
> 
> I decided to end this series with 3k of shameless smut and I don't regret a single thing  
> Enjoy, I guess ;)

The living room of Seventeen's dorm was filled with small, high pitched whines, wet sounds and soft groans, noises that mixed with the background sound of the tv, a movie playing on the wide screen.

On the two sofas that were facing it, sat Wonwoo, Jihoon and Seungcheol with three subs working on them.

Wonwoo had Soonyoung in his lap, the dancer's thighs straddling his hips and his face buried in the younger's chest, eyes wet and legs naked as he tried his best to stay still with Wonwoo's cock buried deep inside him, not completely hard, but heavy on his sensitive walls

The smallest omega, on another hand, had Seokmin on his knees in front of him, legs wide to show his still clothed erection, while his mouth was busy, keeping the older's length on his tongue and not moving a single muscle, not allowed to even swallow his own saliva that had been dripping down his chin and on his shirt for the last two hours, his knees and legs throbbing with pain, but his mind too deep in sub space to mind.

Lastly, Seungcheol had Jisoo sitting his lap as well, the omega's back pressed against his firm chest and legs wide open and bent, feet on the sofa right beside the alpha's thighs to support himself better.

His hard cock was hidden by an oversized hoodie, while his rim was spread open by Seungcheol's length, the head alpha so deep in him that his tip formed a small bump under the younger's navel and the omega’s slick glands had started to produce some of the natural lube, even though he wasn't in heat.

They had been in that position for two hours now, the subs cockwarming their doms until the latters would've had enough, the three poor things forbidden to move a single muscle while their lust and desire only grew.

Jisoo, being an omega and therefore naturally leaning toward submission, was doing way better than the two alphas, who only occasionally experienced sub space and asked to be dominated. The omega had been motionless for the whole time, only some soft moans leaving him when Seungcheol decided to move inside him, and eyes fixed on the tv in front of him, focused on the movie as his alpha had instructed him to.

The alphas, however, were having troubles controlling themselves. Even without moving, Wonwoo touched and pressed on all of Soonyoung's sensitive spots, making it hard for him to control the movement of his hips, that, chasing after release and pleasure, sometimes moved on their own, the dom's hand coming down on his ass cheek as soon as he felt the sub clenching around him.

Seokmin, on another hand, was incredibly aroused by the thought of Jihoon using him like an object, something to keep his cock warm and ready, nothing more than a hole to fuck.

The omega's eyes, in fact, barely looked at him from time to time, and, when they did, it was only to fix his posture or mock him for drooling all over his shirt.

The two alphas had been through a rough day at practice, especially struggling with their recording sessions and the first person they had gone to, was Jihoon.

The producer was ready to welcome them in his arms as soon as they had exited the recording booth, defeated and tired, and had helped them slip in sub space and let go of everything, allowing him and Wonwoo to take over and to keep their minds busy for a few hours.

They had come home to find Jisoo cuddled between Seungcheol and Hansol, already in sub space and eager to please, so when the youngest alpha had had to go away, the leader and his mate had joined the other four.

The three subs not only had to stay still as best as they could, but they also had to listen to the tv programme to give a quick summary to their mates at the end of it. If they wouldn’t have been able to, a punishment awaited them.

So, when the episode finished, Wonwoo coaxed Soonyoung's head up from his shoulder, meeting his teary eyes, Jihoon doing the same thing with Seokmin as Seungcheol gripped Joshua's jaw, making him lean back until they could look at each other.

The omega obediently gave a short tale of what he had watched, enough to get the general plot, and was immediately praised and rewarded with deep kisses and finally some movement inside him, Seungcheol holding him up by his thighs to fuck into him, eliciting the sweetest noises out of his mouth.

On another hand, Seokmin and Soonyoung weren't so good at answering their doms question, their minds too busy at focusing on not to move and fuck themselves on their mates to pay attention to the tv, so Jihoon and Wonwoo were forced to punish them.

Before that, however, they didn't pass on the chance to satisfy themselves into them, fucking into their wet holes and reducing them to a moaning mess.

Wonwoo inverted his and Soonyoung's position, pressing the smaller against the cushions and keeping his legs well spread, violently thrusting into him and groaning in his ear as the dancer held onto his shoulders, trying his best to not cum on the spot.

Beside them, Jihoon was pushing his cock down Seokmin's throat, uncaring of his chocked noises and the tears that streamed down his eyes. The singer was deep-throating him, taking him so deep a bulge could be seen just above his Adam's apple, until the omega finally stopped his thrusts and came down his throat.

When the two doms were finally done with them, forcing them to take their semen but not allowing them to come, the real punishment could finally happen.

"Mmh what could we use to punish our cute little sluts here?" Wonwoo murmured, cock still buried deep inside Soonyoung and hand fisting his hair, keeping his neck bent backwards.

"I was thinking of overstimulation. I want to see them writhe and scream for us to stop, even though they don't really want to" Jihoon said in response while fingering Seokmin's mouth with two fingers, the younger instinctively sucking on them as well.

"I like it" the older alpha said and he finally raised Soonyoung from his lap, maneuvering him to get closer to Jihoon before he got up, stalking to his bedroom to get everything they needed.

When he got back to the living room, Seungcheol had bent Jisoo over the sofa, where the boy was exchanging wet, sloppy kisses with Jihoon, the younger's fingers now locked in the other two subs hair, both of them on the floor envying their hyung who didn't have to take any punishment.

They didn't have much more time to think about it, however, because, in just a few minutes, both of them were blindfolded and tied up on the floor.

Their doms had made them lay on their sides, facing each other and, before they could close the little distance between their bodies by connecting their wrists, thighs and necks together with rope and collars, they had taped several vibrators to their bodies.

Two little, bright pink bullets were pressed on their nipples, the vibrations small but insistent and quick, while a bigger one was constantly stimulating the tip of their cocks, the most sensitive area on it.

Lastly, the doms had inserted a vibrating plug in their holes, prepping Seokmin with their fingers and lube before pushing the object in.

By the time they were finished, the two alphas were a mess of drool, precum, sweat and moans, their bodies tied so close to each other that they started to rut and press on the other's skin, getting even more friction, more stimulation than the one they were already undergoing.

"Aw look at you two, so eager. I didn't know an alpha could be such a whore, especially while being tied up and fucked into by an object" Jihoon smirked, taking in the sight of his mates desperately chasing after an orgasm, not yet tasting the real punishment that would soon follow.

"Mmh I guess you were so riled up by taking our cocks for two hours, right? It's a shame you couldn't do what masters asked you to, you could've been rewarded like Jisoo, bent over and coming from our dicks" Wonwoo murmured as well, crouching down to slowly stroke Soonyoung's hair, making him moan out.

"S-sir, c-can we cu-cum?" Seokmin stuttered out through the overwhelming stimulation he was enduring

"Sure thing baby, but don't expect us to free you after that. Thinking about it, don't expect us to free you until you've come...at least three times, let's say" the older alpha chuckled in response, earning a high whine from the two boys under him.

The doms had intentionally left Soonyoung's and Seokmin's mouths free, not gagging them in any way to enjoy the sinful, wet show of the two eagerly making out, tongues and teeth clashing in a wet battle until Seokmin could take the lead, the older dancer obediently submitting to every bite and lick the younger imposed on him.

Wonwoo and Jihoon just sat back on the sofa, where Seungcheol was finally done with Jisoo, making him lick his own cum from his hand and holding him close as he trembled through the aftermath of his climax, and enjoyed the view, remotes of the vibrating plugs in their hands to regulate the intensity of the torture.

Needless to say, it didn't take long for the two alphas to come, their semen landing on each other's stomach and chest, and, from then, the real punishment began.

The two were still panting and coming down from their climax, when the stimulation against their prostates suddenly increased.

They stirred up and whined at the unexpected feeling, immediately starting to beg their doms to turn it off.

"Pl-please master -aaah- please, t-turn it off" Soonyoung almost screamed, thrashing about in overstimulation, what was once pure pleasure, now giving the most uncomfortable, unbearable feeling of going mad and being helpless against it.

"Three orgasms baby, then I'll turn it off" Jihoon calmly replied, earning a long whine from the two subs.

Soonyoung and Seokmin felt like they were going to crumble, like their bodies were on fire, tortured and pleasured at the same time, the stimulation not even allowing their dicks to go soft before getting hard again.

Their doms didn't help by alternating between different levels of vibration, sometimes lowering it to the minimum only to suddenly switch to the highest setting, making them spasm and squirm around, cum and sweat mixing on their chests.

Of course, with every little movement, also came the shift and the pressing of the other toys on their bodies. Every time one arched his back, their chests met and the bullet vibrators sank more in their puffy nipples. Every time one buckled his hips, their cocks rubbed together, the vibrations on each of them mixing with the other's.

Their minds were a mess of buzzing pleasure and desperation, their brains to even able to keep up with the overwhelming sensation that ran through their spines, completely abandoning themselves to the pleasure and to the instincts.

The torture went on for another half an hour before the coil in their bellies snapped again, both coming against each other as soon as the doms suddenly settled the highest vibrations on the plugs, hitting and rubbing in all the right spots and making them go crazy.

"One more time angels, can you bear it?" Jihoon murmured, palming at his cock on the sofa, watching satisfied as the subs nodded.

"What's your color, pups?" Wonwoo asked

"G-green master"

"You too Minnie?"

"Yes M-master, green" the younger whimpered out

"Mmmh should we change your position? You want us to hold you while you come one last time?" The alpha then suggested, wanting to give a little reward at least in the last part of the punishment

"Pleeease alpha, please touch us" Soonyoung begged, squirming to get free.

Wonwoo and Jihoon looked at each other, exchanging a nod and kneeling to work on the intricate bondage on their subs' bodies, finally letting them free.

They looked fascinated at the red marks the rope had burned into their skin, destined to fade in a few days, but pretty and sinful in their dark shade, slowly bruising into a darker tone.

Wonwoo helped Seokmin into his lap, chest-to-back to make him lean back comfortably but keeping his legs open at the same time, praising and encouraging him, knowing too well of the huge praise kink the younger had.

Jihoon, on the other hand, had pulled Soonyoung in his lap, making him straddle his hips and manhandling him just like the dancer liked, not afraid to leave bruises or scratches on his skin, whispering dirty and humiliating things in his ears to make him feel owned and used, just an object to pleasure someone else.

"Why don't you make them squirt?" Seungcheol suggested from the sofa, where he was cuddling a fucked out and submissive Jisoo, trying to coax him into sleep.

"Squirt? Is that something males can do?" Jihoon asked him, almost incredulous.

"Mhmh. Me and Han tried it once on him and he loved it" the head alpha answered, hinting to the drowsy omega in his arms.

"And how do you do that?" Wonwoo asked, stroking Seokmin's hair.

"You basically have to stimulate only the head of their dicks. Just insist on the tip with the vibrator and your hand and they'll go crazy" the head alpha smirked, his dick already twitching at the thought of his mates being in such state

"Mmh we can try, right Soonie?" Jihoon teased his boyfriend, his thumb pressing on his slit, making his hips stutter to escape the torture, even though he nodded with his head, eager to please his dom.

The dancer gripped the omega's shoulder tight to support himself, while Wonwoo welcome the older's suggestion as well and maneuvered Seokmin to have more access to his dick.

Both the doms fixed the vibrator on the highest setting and in a position where only the tip was being stimulated.

Then, with slicked fingers, they began to add their touch to the small area, enjoying the swelling and the red color of it as their mates squirmed in over-sensitivity and frustration, moaning out an endless string of "please" and "master".

The fact that they were still blindfolded definitely didn't help, amplifying every sensation to the maximum, making them feel every graze, every touch and every whisper on their skin.

So when Jihoon and Wonwoo began to use their palm, instead of their fingers, to stimulate them, they almost lost it.

The doms’ hands, in fact had changed position: one gripped the base of the subs dick, without stroking, while the other was flat on the tip, pressing on the slit with the palm and rotating.

That channeled the stimulation to the very head of their lenghts, where it needed to be to bring them over the edge in a new way.

"M-master f-feels weird" Seokmin whimpered, his hands coming up to sink his nails in Wonwoo shoulder from behind.

"I know baby, don't hold back, it'll feel good, I promise" Wonwoo said, quickening his movements to force his mate to let go, until he felt the singer stiffen in his arms, every muscle in his body tensing and trembling as a stream of clear liquid spurted from his cock.

The alpha had his head thrown back against the older's shoulder, mouth open in a voiceless cry while he went through wave after wave of his climax, his fluids pooling on his lower stomach, making a mess he really couldn't care about.

Not much later, Soonyoung had the same reaction, releasing on his and Jihoon's stomach, and crying against his shoulder the whole time, long, desperate moans stretching in the air.

Even after his release, the dancer struggled to come down from it.

The new sensations had left him overwhelmed and incredibly sensitive, so much his whole body had basically became an erogenous area and every touch made him jolt in overstimulation.

"Y-yellow. M-master ple-please turn it off, i-it's too much, too much" he begged with a broken voice.

Jihoon didn't waste a single second before taking his hand away from Soonyoung's twitching dick, pulling the blindfold off his eyes, and look for the remote of the plug, turning off the vibrations but not taking it out to not further trigger the boy.

"Ok baby, it's ok, calm down pup" the shorter murmured, maneuvering his mate to lay down on the floor, Seungcheol also intervening to help him.

"You did so good, Soonie, you endured the punishment and you used your safeword, you were perfect, angel" the head alpha said, kissing his forehead tenderly.

His protective instincts had kicked in as soon as his mate had asked to stop, the need to hold Soonyoung close, make him feel warm and safe, roaring in his chest even though the other was an alpha.

Jihoon pulled the older's body in his arms, making him lay his head on his chest as his breath slowed down, the omega's and Seungcheol hands delicately stroking his chest and tummy to make him feel loved.

"I'm s-sorry I-"

"Shh Soonie, you were perfect, you have nothing to apologize for" Jihoon shushed him, leaving soft kisses on his cheeks and lips.

As they rested, Wonwoo took care of his own sub, drying his stomach with his shirt (they could wash it later) and making him lie down next to a sleeping Jisoo, bundling them in a fuzzy blanket before go helping with Soonyoung.

"Aaw baby, you must be tired. Wanna go join Shua and Minnie? We can bring you to the nest and you can sleep while we clean you, what do you think?" The alpha suggested and the dancer eagerly accepted, a warm feeling spreading in his chest at the thought of cuddling close to his mates and be surrounded by their sweet scents.

Since Soonyoung and Seokmin were the most sensitive and weak ones, Seungcheol and Wonwoo picked them up to bring them to nest, while Jihoon woke up the older omega with some kisses, taking his hand to guide him to nest room as well.

The three subs were delicately pushed down to lie on the soft pillows and scented sheets, their mouths and hand meeting on their own in soft contacts and tender exchanges, while their doms took care of them.

Jisoo was pliant and putty in Seungcheol's hands, turning around and parting his legs as soon as the older asked, only asking for some kisses afterwards, but the same thing couldn't be said for the other two.

Pulling the plugs out revealed to be a hard task, the two alphas squirming and almost crying again as the toys touched once again their sensitive spots, leaving their holes gaping around thin air. They whimpered at every touch and the wet cloth on his stomach almost made Soonyoung jump, but Jihoon and Wonwoo managed to clean them from most of the sweat, cum and liquid that was on their bodies, praising and rewarding them right after.

After a nap of a couple of hours they had spent cuddled close to each other and sharing their warmth, the three subs were more than happy to tend to their doms still hard cocks in their pants, either by letting them fuck their thighs or by giving them head.

"I'm sorry I interrupted it, but I really loved what you did today" Soonyoung murmured against Wonwoo's chest, when all of them were sated and relaxed.

"Yeah, it felt weird and new, but it was amazing. Just...maybe not after we already came twice" Seokmin added, chuckling in Seungcheol's lap.

"Duly noted" Jihoon smiled, hands never stopping to pet through Jisoo's soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I MADE SOME RESEARCHES t̶h̶a̶n̶k̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶N̶F̶S̶W̶ ̶T̶w̶i̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ and yes, boys can squirt like girls do and I find it incredibly hot  
> That's why I wanted to include it in this last one-shot of the first round of commissions. Yes "first round" bc there'll be another one as soon as I start working on the second part of My Heart is divided, so start to think about what you want to see eheh
> 
> anyway, hope you liked this smutty story and how I portayed subby Soonyoung and Seokmin :)  
> Let me know in the comments what you think and I'll see you on the next chapter ot Harem Tales <3


End file.
